1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices including image forming apparatuses have features for operating in power-saving mode, which is an operation mode that can reduce power consumption. For example, a device may transition to power-saving mode during a time the device is not used or when the device continues to be idle for over a certain time period. In this way, power consumption of the device at an office or some other installation location of the device can be reduced, for example.
On the other hand, when a user attempts to use the device that is in power-saving mode, time is required for switching the device back to normal mode that allows functions of the device to be used, and the user may have to wait.
In this respect, measures are available for allowing certain programs, such as applications necessary for implementing functions of the device, to remain executable even in power-saving mode. Such applications and programs that remain executable are hereinafter referred to as “resident app”.
Also, in view of the popularity of information processing terminals including smartphones and tablet terminals, there are electronic devices including home appliances and office equipment that are capable of cooperating with such information processing terminals. For example, an information processing terminal may be provided as an operation unit (e.g., operation panel) of a device (e.g., multifunctional peripheral), and in this case, the information processing terminal that is used as the operation unit of the device may also have the feature of transitioning to power-saving mode.
Such an information processing terminal may have its own OS (operating system). As such, when an information processing terminal is used as an operation unit of a device, applications need to be provided not only in the device as the main unit but also the information processing terminal that is used as the operation unit of the device.
That is, by installing resident apps in the information processing terminal, a prompt response may be made with respect to a user operation even when the information processing terminal is in power-saving mode.
However, in some cases, resident apps may not be readily implemented in such an information processing terminal depending on the OS configuration. For example, in Android (registered trademark), all applications are deactivated when the information processing terminal transitions to power-saving mode.